Reconciliation
by Jade Leaf Forest
Summary: When Sora enters her first tournament, she doesn't expect it to be her ticket to repairing her strained relationship with Taichi. Post 'Our War Game.' Follows 'Negotiations.'


**This is somewhat of a sequel to Negotiations, but I've tried to make it as stand alone as possible. Mostly it revolves around Taichi and Sora repairing their relationship after Our War Game and Yamato living up to his crest. Please enjoy!  
**

 **Ships: Gen**

* * *

 **Reconciliation**

There were many things Sora missed about soccer, but what she missed the most was having teammates to share the nervous feelings with before a match. Sora had been practicing tennis with her mother for a few months now and had a good grasp of the basics. While she could have waited another couple of months for a beginners' tournament, Sora wanted to experience for herself what someone with a few years' worth of practice was like in a match.

It had been almost inevitable that when Sora entered a tournament her mother would be swamped with work. Before their adventures in the Digital World, Sora would have used that as another reason why her mother wanted nothing to do with her. Then again, after overhearing her mother desperately trying to rearrange an appointment so she could see the first match just in case her daughter was playing, Sora could only feel happy that her mother was trying to see her play even if wasn't possible in the end. Besides, Sora was quite certain how the match was going to play out. It didn't take a genius to know that a new player like her would be pitted against one of the best in the opening match in order to hopefully guarantee an entertaining final.

Sora glanced around with her bag over her shoulder, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. The sign-in desk had only been useful in pointing out where she needed to go. Feeling timid, Sora walked towards the court that she'd been assigned to. Several other girls in tennis gear were warming up along the courtside. A woman with a clipboard walked up to her and looked down with a bored expression.

"Name?"

"Takenouchi."

The woman nodded while making a mark on the paper. Sora continued to stand in front of the woman, hoping she would be given further instructions. Fortunately, Sora wasn't disappointed.

"Your match is first against Ms Furuya. You have roughly half an hour to warm-up."

Sora nodded and thanked the woman before putting her equipment down at the edge of the stands. An audience made of family and friends was slowly growing. Sora felt the nervousness settle in her stomach. Half an hour would be just long enough to get ready.

* * *

The first set had ended too quickly. Sora barely had any time to react when Ms Furuya served and even less time when her opponent reached the net. Nearly every point Sora achieved was due to her opponent's error. Unfortunately, she had yet to win a game and was currently losing the second set (she'd lost the first 6-0).

"Game: Ms Furuya."

Sora cursed her weak serve as she tried to hold back tears of frustration. The difference between them was so big that Sora could barely return serve and, when she was serving, Furuya was able to launch a stinging return. There was nothing she could do to turn the game around!

As the game had continued, she'd heard a few calls of encouragement, but Sora knew they were just other friends and parents feeling sorry for her. Sora had never dreamed she would be this bad compared to someone who had been playing for a while at the lowest level.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sora could see her opponent slowly beginning to move back towards the baseline. As Sora walked to her position, the calls for Ms Furuya and a few quieter ones for her slowly decreased in volume until it was barely a murmur.

"You can do it, Sora!"

Sora's head whipped around to see Yamato standing in the crowd. She had invited Yamato on a whim a couple weeks before, but hadn't thought he'd actually come to support her. His face was becoming progressively pinker at the attention (everyone else had turned to see the source of the outburst), but he continued to stare at her with grim determination etched onto his face.

"Get the ball in the court!"

A few chuckles came from other members of the audience at Taichi's shout of support. He was still sitting with a grin on his face beside Yamato, but Sora also understood that his support was serious. As the commotion died down, Sora's attention was pulled back towards her opponent. She was worried the other girl would be annoyed, but instead there was a gentle smile on her face. Furuya met Sora's eyes and bounced the ball once on the court. By the time she caught it, her expression was back to the stony focus she had maintained throughout the match.

Sora crouched into her ready position. As Furuya tossed the ball into the air, Taichi's words were at the forefront of Sora's mind. The too-tight grip on her racket loosened.

The swipe of Furuya's racket hitting the ball was all the warning Sora needed to move. There was a satisfying _whack_ as the ball collided with her racket and Sora ran back towards the baseline for the next hit. However, she nearly skidded when a huge cheer erupted. Sora looked towards her opponent, who currently had her back facing the net, looking towards the wall. She turned to face Sora, her expression obviously shocked.

"Hit the ball!"

Taichi's obvious advice snapped Sora back to the present situation and she moved towards her ready position. This time a rally started, neither girl wanting to give up the point. Sora made the mistake of making her shot too short, allowing her opponent to move to the volley line, as had happened several times before during the match. Sora fixed her eyes on a point in the back corner of the court and dug low before firing the shot back with a powerful backhand.

Her opponent, realising the trajectory of the ball, leapt out to return it. However, her reach was too short and the ball hit the racket's rim with a dull thud, falling on Sora's side, but outside the court lines. Breathing heavily, Sora felt a smile spread across her face.

"Return serve," shouted Taichi, clearly enjoying the match.

"Can the audience refrain from coaching," the umpire responded in a serious, dull tone.

Taichi let out a squawk of protest and further laughter was heard from the audience. Even Furuya seemed amused by Taichi's antics.

"Go Ms Takenouchi!"

Several shouts of genuine encouragement came from random members of the audience. Sora picked up Yamato and Taichi's voices as the umpire asked for quiet. Even as her opponent served, Sora felt calmer than ever. It was likely she would lose, but Sora wasn't planning to go down without a fight.

* * *

"Too bad you only won that game," Taichi commented idly, his hands laced behind his head and elbows sticking out past his hair, as they walked away from the tournament.

"You broke her serve, though. That's usually harder than winning your own," Yamato added in encouragement. He paused before adding, "are you sure you don't want to watch the rest of the matches?"

Sora shook her head. "I've got enough to work on now without staying to watch the finals. Besides, I'd rather spend some time with you guys."

She stopped suddenly, realising how tired the match had made her. Compared to practice, even two sets had worn her down more than she was expecting.

"Mind if we sit for a minute?" Sora asked, embarrassed.

"Of course!"

Taichi's response was almost comical as he switched to protective brotherly mode and quickly found the nearest bench for her to sit on, in front of a small fountain with water bubbling up in the middle. Yamato followed behind.

"How about I get us some drinks? What do you guys want?"

Sora dropped her bag to the ground with a satisfying thud as she sat down with the same amount of enthusiasm. The sound of the water was making her thirsty.

"Just juice for me, please."

Sora began looking through her bag for the now-melted ice pack her mother had given to her in the morning. It was still cool, though, and Sora placed it on the back of her neck. She looked up with a frown when she realised Yamato was still here and Taichi hadn't said anything.

Whatever had happened during the silent exchange must have been decided, because Taichi asked for a soda and turned away from Yamato with an annoyed expression. Yamato seemed to shrug off his behaviour easily enough and walked away from their group, promising not to be too long.

With a grumble, Taichi fell back onto the bench, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. It was only when the silence started to weigh down on her that Sora realised this was the first time she had been left alone with Taichi since the hairclip incident. Silently she joined Taichi in cursing Yamato. He'd definitely done it on purpose.

Sighing internally, Sora turned to Taichi.

"Thanks for coming today. Your support really helped me."

Taichi glanced over at her. "No problem. I'll try to refrain from coaching next time."

The two shared a laugh and Sora felt the tension easing a little.

"I know I messaged you, but thank you for the hairclip. It was really nice."

Taichi shrugged. "Not really. I know it was a pretty thoughtless gift."

Sora sat up, startled. "Taichi…"

Taichi cut her off with a shake of his head. "After coming back from the Digital World we all seemed to be going our separate ways as if the summer had never happened. I thought that at least _we'd_ still be friends, but then you wanted to quit soccer. I thought everything was changing and our friendship might not survive. I couldn't understand why you would just leave like that.

"After that fight I realised how much of a jerk I had been. I wanted to do something special for you to show that I understood. I remembered your birthday and thought I'd get you a hairclip because girls like those, right?" He looked up in time to catch Sora's unimpressed face. "Yeah, I know that was stupid…"

"Was I not a girl to you before?"

"You were… are," Taichi exclaimed while backtracking so quickly he stumbled over his words. "It's just you were Sora Who Likes Soccer… and when you stopped liking it, I wasn't sure what to get you anymore."

Sora thought back to all the presents Taichi had given her and could certainly see a distinct soccer theme. Any anger she felt over the whole incident was quickly being replaced with guilt and shame at her reactions. Yamato had been right. That hairclip had been Taichi's way of saying sorry. It was darkly comical how much that had blown up in their faces.

"So much of that argument was me realising how little I know you and that hurt more than you quitting soccer," Taichi admitted, staring out in front of them with a wistful expression.

"I lied to you," Sora confessed, blurting the words out before she could overanalyse them and take them back.

Taichi went completely still, his full attention on her. Sora couldn't help the warm feeling that settled in her chest. He really did care about her.

"I told you I didn't like soccer anymore, but," she paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I _do_ still enjoy it and I miss playing with you and the other guys, but I wanted to spend more time with my mother."

She looked towards Taichi, who was nodding in understanding. She had to tell him the whole truth.

"Also, no one wanted me on the team anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Taichi exploded angrily.

Sora kept her outward calm while her heart sank. _Please don't hate me._

"The other guys on the team were talking… when you weren't around. They don't like that I'm one of the key strikers on the team."

"How did you find this out?" Taichi sounded calmer, but still angry. At least he was listening though.

Sora looked towards the ground. "When you weren't around. I heard some of the adults complaining with their kids."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sora sighed, feeling drained. "Because I didn't want you to get dragged down with me. I'd already thought about quitting because I knew I couldn't keep up both soccer and tennis, but then when I heard them… the coach wouldn't let me play in the new season. I could tell he wasn't going to fight for me anymore when he had so many other good players that were boys.

"You were having such a hard time readjusting after the Digital World and we were already beginning to drift apart. I didn't want you to do something you'd regret."

Sora glanced at Taichi, who continued sitting on the bench looking thoughtful. As the silence continued, Sora wondered what he was thinking.

"I really am oblivious, aren't I?"

Before Sora could ask him what he meant, Taichi continued. "I should have noticed those guys were saying bad things about you the same way I should have known what kind of present to get you even if it wasn't related to soccer. I'm sorry I haven't been a very good friend."

"Taichi," she trailed off slowly, turning to look at a point in the distance as she gathered her thoughts together.

"We all changed so much in the Digital World, but to most people we were only gone for a few days. I finally understand my mother and it's opened up new hobbies I would have refused to consider before I met Piyomon. I even decided to learn Ikebana!

"But I guess all that has also made me more aware of what people say about me: that I need to act more ladylike, that I never put any effort into my appearance…"

"You're pretty without all that stuff!"

"I know," Sora shouted a little more forceful than she'd intended. She apologised as Taichi visibly flinched.

"I just want to give all that stuff a try. Because Mom was always telling me I had to represent her properly, I didn't even think about make-up or dresses or any of that stuff. But, some of it looks kind of fun," she admitted sheepishly, aware that a blush was forming on her face. "I know it probably looks like I'm changing a lot – some of the girls in class have definitely noticed – but all that stuff is so superficial. Just because I wear a dress once in a while or care a bit more about how I look doesn't mean I'm not the same person from before."

The wind rustled the trees nearby and only the soft trickle of the fountain behind them cut through the silence. Taichi continued to stare at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Oh come on! It's not that surprising!"

A smile slowly spread across Taichi's face. "You're right, it's not." He sat back on the bench and looked towards the sky. "I'm glad you're my friend, Sora."

"Me too. Thanks again for cheering me on today."

"Maybe some time when you're free we could go shopping and you can tell me what you like now? Cause I really don't have a clue anymore."

"Sure. We can find something to go with the hairclip you gave me. Sorry I've been so disagreeable lately."

"We've both been misunderstanding each other the last few months, so now that both of us have apologised maybe we can start over and try to understand each other better?"

"Definitely," Sora agreed.

Sora almost surprised herself by closing the distance and wrapping her arms around Taichi's neck.

"I'm glad we're still friends."

"Me too," Taichi replied, hugging her back tightly.

"I brought your drinks. Sorry it took so long. The nearest vending machine was broken and I couldn't find another one."

Sora and Taichi pulled away to see Yamato with two drinks in his hand. Sora's eyes narrowed only slightly as she tried not to let her annoyance show and accepted the drink with a polite thank you.

Yamato's face was slightly pink with exertion and he was breathing heavily as he handed over the lukewarm drinks. He had timed his entrance too perfectly and, from the feel of the cans, Yamato had been waiting a while (which also explained why he didn't have anything). Still, it was a good performance and Sora knew she never would have suspected anything if Taichi hadn't alerted her at the start. Her eyes flicked towards Taichi, who gave a slight nod back in acknowledgement before thanking Yamato as well.

"You didn't get something for yourself?" Taichi asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Nah, I'm not that thirsty."

Sora took a sip from her drink and watched Taichi and Yamato's exchange. Setting her drink down carefully out of the way, Sora stood up and walked over to the two. Taichi caught her eye and right away knew she was up to something.

"Thanks for bringing Taichi to my match."

She knew Yamato was perceptive, but Sora was almost disappointed when he turned around to face her and flinched. His smile spread into a nervous grin as he took a step back, unaware that Taichi had stuck his foot out.

Yamato let out a gasp, which was quickly followed by a very satisfying splash. Taichi immediately burst into a roar of laugher as Yamato spluttered in the shallow water. He glared up at the two through limp blond hair now plastered to his face. Sora couldn't help the laughter from escaping her lips at his thoroughly miserable expression.

"That's for tricking us."

Yamato pouted at her, but continued to sit in the shallow water looking pathetic. Sora felt a little bad, considering she and Taichi probably wouldn't have made up without him. She stepped forward and braced herself, offering him a hand.

Sora barely had any time to process falling forward. With another great splash, she ended up beside Yamato just as soaked as he was. Taichi's laughter became even louder as he bent over double, desperately trying to breathe. Yamato smirked at her and Sora rolled her eyes in response. Both, however, moved quickly and grabbed each of Taichi's wrists and wrenched him towards them.

Taichi let out a satisfying shriek before the splash and all three of them now sat stomach-deep in the fountain. A beat passed while Taichi glared at them both, but then all three burst into uncontrollable laughter. Sora wiped tears from her eyes as the laughter began to subside.

"Now that we're thoroughly soaked, what do we want to do next?" Yamato asked with only a hint of exasperation.

"Food," Taichi suggested.

"Except no one will let us inside sopping wet," Sora argued, ready to formulate a plan.

"I guess we could go to my house," Yamato offered. "Dad's working today."

"Too bad the gate to the Digital World is closed, but I guess your cooking can make up a little for not being able to see Agumon."

"You sure you don't mind, Yamato? I don't think I've tasted your cooking since our adventures."

"Neither have I," Taichi agreed. "I bet you can do a lot when you have some decent ingredients considering what you were able to come up with in the Digital World."

"Somehow I think you both'll be disappointed." Yamato stood up, taking his shirt off to wring it out. "We were starving, so it's hardly surprising my food tasted good to you."

"Nah, I made omelette for Hikari that day I spent back in Odaiba after we defeated Etemon using your recipe and she thought it was delicious."

"Of course she'd say that. She's your sister."

Sora walked over to her bag as the boys continued to bicker. She thought about changing into her casual clothes, but decided it would be better to dry off completely. Noticing an older man staring at her, Sora took out her towel and covered her shoulders.

"Uh, guys, is my skirt see-through?"

Both boys looked confused, but Taichi was the one who noticed the man leering at her first. He stepped in front of her and Yamato glanced at her quickly, noting softly that only her shirt had become see-through. Sora pulled her towel around her chest, so that her upper half was covered. Taichi and Yamato's quick reactions gave Sora the courage she needed to glare back at the pervert, who sheepishly turned away. Taichi let out a growl and Yamato put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, but seemed to be doing so reluctantly. Sora realised she was best to diffuse the situation.

"Let's get some lunch. That guy's not worth the fight."

Immediately, Taichi and Yamato flanked either side of her while she picked up her bag. Yamato offered an apology for getting her wet, which Sora immediately brushed off. After a quick reassurance from a blushing Taichi that he also couldn't see though her skirt material either, the three made their way towards Yamato's apartment. Still soaked, but smiling, Sora linked her arms with the boys and pulled them towards her. Sora's grin widened when both moved closer.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I admit I wasn't completely satisfied with the ending, but I wanted something to pull them together. Please let me know what you think! I received some really constructive and heart-warming reviews on my last piece, so all comments are very much appreciated.**


End file.
